everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Armani Maiden
Armani Maiden is the daughter of the armless maiden or girl without hands, from the fairytale with the same name. She is a royal. She rooms with Marilyn Daughter. Story A miller was offered wealth by the devil if the miller gave him what stood behind the mill. Thinking that it was an apple tree, the miller agreed, but it was his daughter. When three years had passed, the devil appeared, but the girl had kept herself sinless and her hands clean, and the devil was unable to take her. The devil threatened to take the father if he did not chop off the girl's hands, and she let him do so, but she wept on her arms' stumps, and they were so clean that the devil could not take her, so he had to give her up. She set out into the world, despite her father's wealth. She saw a royal garden and wanted to eat some pears she saw there. An angel helped her. The pears were missed the next day, and the gardener told how she appeared. The king awaited her the next day and, when she came again, married her and made her hands out of silver. She gave birth to a son, and his mother sent news to the king, who had gone off to battle, but the messenger stopped along the way, and the devil got at the letter, changing it to say that she had given birth to a changeling. The king sent back that they should care for the child nonetheless, but the devil got at that letter too, and once again changed it, saying that they should kill the queen and the child and keep the queen's heart as proof. The king's servant despaired, and, to produce the heart, killed a hind and sent the queen and her son out into the world to hide. The queen went into a forest, and an angel brought her to a hut, and helped her nurse her son. The king returned to his castle, and they discovered the letters had been tampered with. The king set out to find his wife and child. After seven years, he found the hut, and lay down to sleep with a handkerchief to cover his face. His wife came out, and when the handkerchief fell, directed her son to put it back on. The child grew angry, since he had been told that the Father in heaven was man's true father, but no one on earth. The king got up to ask who they were, and she told him. He said that his wife had silver hands, but she had natural ones, to which she replied that God had given them back to her. Then she went to retrieve her silver hands that had fallen off and returned to show the king. Armani is the younger sister of the son in the story but she inherited the story as she was a girl. Friends Ginny Sword Elena Thumb Marilyn Daughter Scaylor Jewel Winnie Oz Description Armani is shy and kind. She has still got her hands, but will have them cut off one day. Armani has strawberry blonde hair to her waist, hazel brown eyes, very pale skin and pale pink lips. Armani wears a pale green dress which goes to her knees, a white jumper and black ankle boots. She has her hair down. She always wears silver gloves to represent mother's hands. On legacy day she wears a long baby blue dress. Her cloak is the same green as her regular dress. She has silver heels and her gloves. Her hair is in a bun. Category:The Girl With No Hands Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals